Arquitens Class Light Cruiser
Background The Arquitens-class light cruiser, known more commonly as the Republic light cruiser or the Jedi light cruiser, was a Galactic Republic ship used by the Republic Navy during the Clone Wars. The Arquitens-class resembled a smaller version of the Venator-class Star Destroyer, with engines similar to the smaller Consular-class space cruiser. A docking ring was located on each side of the ship and a deep split cleaved the bow into two prongs. Atop the main hull was a small T-shaped command tower, with two quad laser turrets flanking it. Two identical emplacements were located on the ventral bow, while four dual-barreled turbolaser batteries were located on the sides of the cruiser. Large slits on either side of these cannons allowed them to be repositioned for frontal, broadside or backwards firing. This function, combined with the dorsal & ventral turrets, granted the ship a good arc of fire. All gun emplacements were retracted into the hull during re-entry to prevent the barrels from being damaged by sudden drag force. The bridge/bow turrets descended/ascended into large trap-door hatches, while the flank cannons receded into the bow prongs. The ship also had two pairs of missile tubes on the edges between its turbolaser cannons. Like the refitted Consular-class cruisers, ships of this kind were regarded as "escort-class" by the Confederacy of Independent Systems, contrasting the Venator-class which was identified as "cruiser-class." Affiliation: Galactic Republic, Galactic Empire, Rebel Alliance, Corporate Sector Authority, Ship Type: Arquitens Class Class: Light Cruiser Manufacturer: Kuat Drive Yards Crew: 75 Gunners: 28 Passengers: upto 100 troops Cargo: 200 tons MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Hull 60 000 (1B) Bridge 4 000 (2) Main Sensor/Communications Array 2 000 Secondary Sensor/Communicatiosn Array 900 (3) Main Engines (3) 5 000 ea Small Guidance thrusters (many) 250 ea Small Airlocks/Access Hatches(8) 350 ea Large Airlocks (4) 1000 ea Outer Hull (per 40 ft area) 120 Interior walls (per 20 ft area) 90 Dual Turbolaser Cannon (4) 450 ea Qaud Turbolaser (4) 600 ea (5) Shields 0 000 side (54 000 total) Armour - Stops upto and icluding the equivalent of 35mm rounds NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support and internal gravity. 1B - If hte bridge is destroyed then control is automatically given tot eh mainengineering section witht he following penalities: -5 on all combat rolls adn attacks per melee are halved. 2 - Destroying the sensor will deprive the ship of all forms of long range communications, radar and targeting. The range and targeting capabilities of the secondary systems are equal to that of a shuttlecraft at best. The ship can still operate, but is at -3 on initiative, -3 to strike, and number of attacks per melee of the weapon systems are reduced by half. 3 - Depleting the MDC of the main engines will leave the ship adrift in space. If in an atmosphere, the ship will crash. 4 - Shields regenerate at 60 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 12 Speed - Atmosphere: 950kph FTL Drive: Class 1 Hyperdrive (400 Ly per hour) with a Class 10 Back up (40 LY per hour) Maximum Range: 18 months year of constant deployment STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 190m Height: 37m Width: 69m Weight: 800 000 tons Cargo: 5000 tons depending on configuration WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Dual Turbolaser Cannon (4 2 left and 2 right) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter RANGE - SPACE: 300 000km RANGE - ATMPOSPHERE: 150km DAMAGE: 2d4x100 RATE OF FIRE: 4 PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +3 strike, WEAPON: Turbolaser (4, 2 left, 2 right) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter RANGE - SPACE: 300 000km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 150km DAMAGE: 2d6x100 RATE OF FIRE: 4 per melee PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +3 strike WEAPON: Concussion Missile Tubes (4) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter RANGE - SPACE: 14 000km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 70km DAMAGE: 4d6x100 RATE OF FIRE: one at a time 3 times per melee per launcher PAYLOAD: 40 missiles per launcher BONUSES: +2 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: HOlonet Transceiver with effectively unlimited range and a subspace transceiver with a range of 90 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after 1 year if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 40,000,000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 80 light years. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 100,000,000km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 500,000km and can be focused anywhere within teh search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +20% bonus to sensor skill rolls. NAV COMPUTER: Complete navigational data for the entire known galaxy are stored and updated regularily. COMBAT BONUSES: +2 to dodge vs other capital ships -10 dodge attacks from starfighters etc REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars Rebel Alliance Sourcebook (West End GAmes) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/) Star Wars Technical Readout Rebel Alliance Star Wars Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels (1996)